


Too much Sunlight gets you Burned

by fanetjuh



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Daphne and Apollo (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Caroline is done with Klaus. She wants him to stop loving her. She wants him to say away from her. And if he's not going to listen to her, she will have to use magic to do so. But Klaus attempts one last time to convince Caroline that he simply loves her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Too much Sunlight gets you Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet comparing Klaroline to Daphne and Apollo

“Are you sure this is what you want, love?” Klaus had his hands casually folded behind his back. The characterizing smirk had been wiped from his face and in his eyes tears were glistening.

Caroline stared at the small stream, glimmering in the bright sun above her head. She felt every ray burning her pale skin and yet the warmth was also comforting and pleasant to bask in.

In a way the sun and Klaus had a lot in common.

She missed them both when they weren’t there, but they were irritating when they came in a way too high dose. They were warm and comforting at times, but they could burn when they came a little too close. And both of them were beautiful.

“Is this really want you want, Caroline Forbes?” Klaus stepped closer, his brows raised and his shoulders tensed.

Caroline closed her eyes.

Was this really what she wanted?

She stared at her two daughters, bent over the spell book that would assure that Klaus would stay away from her for always and forever. He wouldn’t be able to harm her anymore. He wouldn’t be able to come near her anymore. He wouldn’t be able to keep her from reaching her goals and living her life in peace.

But he also wouldn’t be able to caress her anymore. He wouldn’t be able to bury his nose in her neck and to soothe her with calming words and ridiculous pet names that somehow still sounded cute when he used them. He wouldn’t be able to love her anymore.

“Do I have a choice?” Caroline cocked her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “You refuse to listen when I ask you to go away and to leave me alone. You refuse to stop using every possible tactic to get to me. You’re hurting my friends, because somehow you think that will make me love you.”

Klaus kept silent. His usual cockiness slowly disappearing. “Do you really not love me, Caroline?”

“I do!” Caroline raised her voice. “But not all love is good and not all love is healthy. You’re hurting people, Klaus. You’re interfering with my life. What if one day one of my daughters stands between us? What if one of my friends is in your way?”

A slight smirk spread across his face. “If you prefer me burning down cities to prove my love to you, I will happily oblige.”

“Klaus!” Caroline shook her head. “I don’t want you to hurt anyone for me! That’s the point!” She swallowed to calm the anger raging through her veins.

Klaus sighed. “We both know that I can’t promise you to never hurt anyone again. If one of my enemies comes for me.” He hesitated. “Or for you. Or for your daughters. I will hurt them. I will kill them slowly, make them feel pain they have never experienced before.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible. You really are impossible.”

“Would you prefer your daughters getting hurt by them then? Would you prefer dying by their hands yourself then?”

“No!” Caroline’s desperate scream echoed all through the dark woods. She knew that she only had to say the words and her daughters would perform their spell to end this. And yet she couldn’t say those words.

Klaus stepped closer. His steps slow and calculated. And yet, even when he stood directly in front of her and his nose could almost touch hers she didn’t give the command. “Caroline…” He stretched out his hand and the tips of his fingers touched her cheek slightly when he tucked a strand of loose blond hair behind her ear. “Tell me what you want and need and I will give it to you.”

Caroline closed her eyes. “I want you to just love me.” Her voice was barely a whisper and yet Klaus smiled. “I want you to take care of me and my kids.” Every word trembled. “But, I want you to be patient and to give me time.”

Klaus held his breath. “You want time.”

Caroline nodded. “I have two kids. I have a school. I have finally figured out what I want with my eternal life. I need time to accept that I’m risking it all for you.”

“Risking it?” Klaus shook his head. “You’re not risking anything, Caroline. Everything that’s important to you is important to me. Your daughters are your life and therefore they are mine. If there is anything you need to make this school even better than it already is, just ask and I will give it. If you want to travel the world, to see it and to find new children in need of protection, I will accompany you. And if your need time…” He stepped back and strangely enough Caroline immediately missed his warmth and his nearness. “I will give you all the time. After all, we have forever. I have plenty time to give.”

Caroline felt the tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. “What should I do with you?”

“Love me? Kiss me? Make me the best version of myself I will ever be?” Klaus spoke softly and yet each word thundered in her head and in her heart. “You make me a better man, Caroline. I will never be a good man, but I will give you everything I have to give.” He stepped further back and now she couldn’t even touch him anymore if she stretched our her hand. “If you let me.”

Caroline hesitated. The last couple of months played in her mind. The hurt. The betrayal. The killing. All the times she had to protect her friends and fix whatever Klaus had done. But also the compliments. The feeling of belonging. Of being good enough. Of being seen and cherished. Of being loved that much that it was overwhelming.

“Girls…” She turned her face towards her daughters. She read the tension on their faces, but she couldn’t ask them what they wanted her to do. “We won’t be doing the spell.” She locked her glance with Klaus who was now smiling broadly. “Yet.” She smiled back at him.

If he would mess up again she would go through with it. Maybe.


End file.
